Mercy Thompson
by crazybells
Summary: Avec un immense honneur, je poste le premier OS français "mercy thompson" du site. Un résumé heuuuu: la menace croissante qu'ont sentie les loups a-t-elle un rapport avec le nouvel ami de Jesse? Ce coyote qui pue la magie? rhoo s'naze comme résumé mdrrr


Mercy Thompson

sur un air de Make this go on forever, des snow patrol

Je m'appelle Jesse Hauptmann et je m'parle toute seule.

Mon nom de famille est connu dans le monde entier. Tout le monde le connait, depuis ces six derniers mois.

Mal-heu-reu-se-ment!

Non, je ne suis pas une star de la chanson, du ciné ou du X (heureusement sinon mon père aurait fait un infarctus! ) qui fait sa crise existentielle du genre « oooh pourquoi suis-je aussi pourrie gâtée...? » Non, non, non, je suis juste la fille de ... Justement tiens... je suis la fille de mon père.

Quoi que, lui non plus il ne voulait pas que son nom soit dévoilé. Mais voilà, porte parole de sa cause (sa cause... j'en parlerai juste après) et haut placé dans la hiérarchie (celle dont je vais bientôt vous parler), il doit assumer les aller – retours entre Kennewick (chez nous) et Washington D.C. (là bas). Et à Washington D.C, lors des réunions avec les « grands de leur monde », être discret, bah y paraît que c'est pas possible. Voilà en trèèès gros pourquoi mon nom est connu.

Sauf que là, j'ai parlé que de mon nom de famille. Et c'est largement pas suffisant pour comprendre qui je suis ou même... ce que je vis. Alors je vais reprendre mon soliloque.

Je suis Jesse Hauptmann, j'ai quinze ans, et actuellement, mes cheveux sont bleus électrique, en carré plongeant. Dire que mes excentricités capillaires n'existent pas uniquement dans le but de faire chier mon père serait mentir. Et mentir, it sucks! Alors oui, mon père est un maniaque du contrôle, et le seul truc qu'il ne contrôle pas, ce sont mes cheveux... et je lui rappelle ça à chaque fois qu'il me voit.

N'allez pas croire, j'adore mon père... quand je le vois . C'est ma mère qui a ma garde... Quand elle ne part pas en vacances avec son mec du moment, en me laissant seule à la maison. Quand je suis seule et que mon père l'apprend, il quitte tout ce qu'il fait à Kenne' et vient me chercher. Et une fois chez ma mère, il est tellement vénère que je pourrais craindre pour ma vie si je n'étais pas la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux... Enfin... ça, ça a changé depuis qu'_elle_ est arrivée. Attention hein, je l'adore. Mais j'en parlerai plus tard aussi.

Bon, alors je recommence à nouveau...

Jesse Hauptmann, quinze ans, cheveux bizarroïdes et changeant, vivant entre San Fransisco et Finley, un quartier en pleine campagne à dix minutes du « centre ville » de Kennewick. Kennewick, c'est une ville au sein d'une agglomération, les TriCities, dans l'état de Washington. (NDLA: oooooooh comme de par hasard! mais c'est comme ça dans le bouquin ^^) et c'est là que vit mon père... avec ses amis.

Dans la maison de mon père, qu'on peut qualifier de reculée, ya pleins de potes à lui. Je vous vois déjà... une maison reculée, avec pleins de mecs... ouais, son père nous fait un remake de Brokeback... bah nan, pas vraiment...

Nan, c'est juste que mon père est l'alpha d'une meute de loup-garous, - il en est le chef quoi - et qu'il veut pas voir les jeunes loups traîner seuls en ville, alors il les héberge. Et il les fout dehors quand je débarque à la maison, laissant le gîte et le couvert aux hommes en qui il a confiance.

Ben, par exemple, le nouveau qui vient de Londres, qu'il a du fuir parce qu'il y était accusé de viols, bizarrement, je l'ai jamais croisé à la maison...

La règle d'or quand on fait face à un loup garou, c'est de ne jamais, ô grand jamais le regarder dans les yeux. C'est un signe de défi. Et on peut très facilement se faire attaquer. Entre loups c'est pareil, quand deux regards s'affrontent, le loup le plus dominant sortira facilement les crocs.

Il faudrait les voir comme étant de gros mâles machos. Leur mode de fonctionnement est basé sur le pouvoir de domination. C'est un univers ultra hiérarchisé. Le loup le plus Dominant c'est le Marrok ( l'alpha des alphas... le big boss de l'Amérique du Nord. Celui en place actuellement régente depuis le parc national du Denali, Alaska.), ensuite, il y a plusieurs meutes aux USA. Dans la notre, le plus dominant, c'est mon père, normal pour un Alpha. (Il restera Alpha jusqu'à ce qu'il y est une révolte et que quelqu'un l'assassine...) et après, les loups de la meute sont classés selon leur force, leur courage, leur rapidité et tout...

Ajoutez à cela que les loups ont un odorat particulier, à savoir qu'ils arrivent même à sentir littéralement les sentiments. Ils paraitraient qu'ils ont chacun une odeur différente. Ainsi, mon père peut savoir quand je lui mens, quand je suis amoureuse, et... quand il me gonfle !^^

Sinon, chaque loup garou confère à son compagnon – sous entendu, avec qui il est en couple- (tant qu'il n'est pas humain...) le même niveau de domination. Ainsi, certains grimpent de quelques échelons alors que d'autres chutent et se fracassent le crâne contre le bitume, comme Honey qui s'est mariée au plus soumis des loups alors qu'elle était bien placée dans la meute... Rho l'amour... it sucks! A savoir que à partir du moment où un loup garou déclare qu'une personne extérieure à la meute est son compagnon, alors ça le place automatiquement sous la protection de la bande entière.

Pour en revenir aux déplacements de mon père... et à sa notoriété, il faut savoir qu'il y a six mois, le Marrok a décidé de déclarer au monde que les loups garous existent. On ignore ses motivations, mais on en connait les conséquences...

Étrangement, je voudrais pas être un citoyen lambda, ces derniers temps. Parce que ya dix ans, c'étaient les Faes qui s'étaient déclarés: personnellement, je tiens à prononcer ça « Fée », parce que c'est un peu ce qu'ils sont. Personne – a part eux sans doute- n'arrive à savoir de quel côté ils sont. Surement que c'est comme les humains, certains sont bons, d'autres n'y ont jamais songé. Fées, gnomes, lutins... espèce d'êtres vivants camouflés par leur magie (appelé glamour) pour que l'on ne puisse pas voir leur vrai visage.

On aurait peur sinon, paraît-il...

Papa est ami avec un des faes. En fait, étant porte-parole-garou, il connait beaucoup de monde, mais connaître ne veut pas spécialement dire être ami, n'est-ce pas? Bref, cet ami, c'est Zee. Son vrai nom est compliqué et imprononçable, alors je reste sur Zee. Il tient le garage auto à quelques rues d'ici, et il détient un paquet d'infos sur qui arrive en ville et qui en repart. Ca c'est méga pratique de le savoir.

Pour en revenir au coming out des loups, il fut plus difficile que celui des faes. C'est logique et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui empêchait le Marrok de faire ça plus tôt. Si les faes peuvent se cacher sous leur glamour et se faire passer pour des gens sympas, les loups, c'est autre chose. Eux, sont dangereux par nature et impulsifs.

Le Marrok, appelons le par son petit nom: Bran, voulait que mon père fasse l'annonce au monde entier (parce qu'il est plus jeune et plus séduisant que le vieux Bran ^^ ) mais le caractère fougueux et imprévisible de mon père aurait pu porter préjudice à la race.

Ce qui s'est passé avec les garous, c'est que les plus « gentils » se sont révélés. Entendez par là que ce sont des soldats, des policiers ou des pompiers qui se sont montrés – de leur plein gré. Des personnes qui mettent à profit leur longévité (oui oui... ils pourraient être immortels s'ils ne passaient pas leur temps à s'entretuer pour des questions de domination...) pour sauver les humains. Ce sont les héros qui se sont montré, ou les belles gueules qui le devaient... comme mon père...

Et pour en revenir à moi :D je suis 100% humaine. Alors là, c'est tordu et tout mais pour qu'un loup garou puisse se reproduire, ça doit se faire avec une humaine et que l'embryon ait des gènes purement humains. Biensûr il y a des louves-garous, mais quand elles sont enceintes, elles avortent à la première pleine lune (j'évoquerai surement les transformation plus tard...). Et les embryons mi loup dans les corps d'humaines ne tiennent pas longtemps.

Et moi, j'ai gagné au loto de la nature... si on oublie que j'y ai gagné ma mère...

En fait, je suis dans un monde de tarés... ouais, ya les humains, les faes, les loups garous... et les vampires, les démonologues (des démons quoi), les vampires-démonologues (des vampires qui font mal...) et pleins d'autres trucs qui me foutent la trouille.

Est-ce que les vampires ont fait leur coming out? Naaaan! Surement pas!

Enfin bref, ça, c'est mon histoire. Mais elle n'est pas vraiment intéressante. Pour me décrire, j'ai surtout décrit mon père, et c'est normal, c'est lui qui a la meilleure vie. C'est son histoire à lui qui est passionnante. Enfin... la partie qui vaut le coup d'être racontée commence ce fameux jour, quand il a apprit que le terrain derrière chez nous venait d'être acheté...

Je rentrais de l'école à pieds, comme après chaque journée dans les Tri, longeant la rivière paisible de Columbia. La journée de cours fut longue et ennuyeuse. Ici, le regard des élèves étaient pensant. Ils connaissaient mon père pour l'avoir déjà croisé à l'épicerie du coin ou même lors des quelques réunions parents profs que j'avais fait ici, et ils avaient du mal à croire qu'il était loup garou et qu'eux n'avaient rien vu.

Ma journée s'était un peu éclairée par un renard qui avait passé sa journée à jouer dans le jardin qui entourait l'école. Il chassait les papillons, et moi, j'avais passé ma journée côté fenêtre pour me laisser distraire par l'animal.

J'arrivais à la maison, en trainant les pieds pas vraiment motivée en connaissant la tonne de devoirs que des profs qui se croient supérieurs à nous nous avaient infligés.  
Les voitures de Darryl et Warren étaient garées devant la maison, et mon instinct me criait que... ça puait! Daryl en Warren sont les seconds de mon père... ou plutôt, Darryl est le second et Warren... le troisième? P1, P2, P3 comme à la marelle...

Il leur arrivait de se retrouver de temps à autre à la maison, sans que ce soit dans le but de se réunir pour régler des problèmes. Mais les compagnons de mon père avaient leurs propres foyers. Et puis les soirées bière-pizza-foot étaient rares entre loups garous...

Alors oui, ça puait. Les trois loups les plus dominants en tête à tête... l'air lourd et suffoquant... je parie à dix contre un qu'il se passe un truc...

Je marchais de plus en plus vite vers la maison et ouvris la porte à la volée.

L'air était pesant et menaçant, mais Darryl et Warren était tranquillement assis sur les fauteuils du salon, regardant mon père faire les cent pas au milieu du salon.

Je m'installais aux côtés de Warren et fixais, à mon tour, mon père.  
- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »  
- « Un drame Jesse, un drame... » Mon père ne m'avait même pas regardé... oui, ça devait pas être un truc joyeux...  
- « Mais encore? »

Warren passa son bras autour de mes épaules:  
- « Es- tu certaine de vouloir savoir ce qui se passe? Ca pourrait changer ta vie et heuuu ta façon de voir les choses... » Il finit sa phrase en étouffant un rire. Darryl réprima lui aussi son rire.  
Warren était le seul membre de la meute, excepté mon pôpa qui n'était pas tres démonstratif, à pouvoir être aussi tactile avec moi et pour cause... la première chose qu'il regarde chez une femme.. c'est son conjoint! :D

Toujours est-il que je ne savais pas ce qui agitait mon père à ce point...  
- « Je crois que mon manque de patience est héréditaire... »

Mon père se stoppa dans sa lancée, entre deux fauteuils, me faisant face. Bien consciente que le provoquer n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses, j'ai fixé mon regard sur son menton (oh! Jvais quand meme pas regarder mes pieds! ). Je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'engueule pour manque de respect, mais même pas.

- « Suis moi. »  
Whaaa même pas d'engueulade! Il partit dans la cuisine. Le rez de chaussée étant composé uniquement du salon et de la cuisine. Cuisine dans laquelle un îlot central nous sert de table à manger. La porte d'entrée donne sur le salon et du salon, on a une vue magnifique sur la rivière. Une arche dans le mur donne dans la cuisine et les fenêtres de la cuisine donnent sur le somptueux jardin derrière la maison...

Vue nouvellement gâchée par l'implantation d'un mobile home sur le terrain d'en face. Mobile home aux volets déjà fermés, du genre qui a bien trente ans derrière lui, rouillé et tagué. On a vu sur l'arrière de la chose... sauf que notre tout nouveau voisin a eu la brillante idée d'exposer la carcasse d'une vieille Golf désossée, sous ses fenêtres, et donc, sous les nôtres aussi.

Voilà pourquoi mon père est aussi... mal...

Notre nouveau voisin était aussi trippant que mes cheveux ! Une nouvelle chose sur laquelle mon père n'avait aucun contrôle! Et de toute évidence, il aimait pas ça!

Mon père avait passé sa soirée à ruminer. Il avait voulu aller voir le voisin et le menacer s'il ne déguerpissait pas, prétextant qu'il empiétait sur notre territoire, mais Darryl avait réussi à le convaincre que ça ne laisserait pas une bonne image des loups (tu m'étonnes...) et que médiatiser l'affaire serait facile. Alors mon pôpa resta là, toute la soirée et surement la nuit, à arpenter le salon. Ou alors, c'était juste pour me motiver à faire mes équations du second degré... va savoir...!

Toujours est-il que le lendemain matin, le mobile home était toujours là, les volets toujours fermés, laissant voir des graffitis peu catholiques, du style: « Si dieu existe, j'espère qu'il a une bonne excuse. ». Au moins, c'était une personne avec une bonne culture, ou du moins, l'auteur des tags avait de la culture!

Je déjeunais sur l'îlot de la cuisine, balançant les pieds dans le vide en mangeant mes céréales, les yeux dans le vague. Etre éveillée et réactive au réveil, c'est pas mon truc...!  
J'entendis les pas de mon père dans l'escalier, puis dans le salon...

3...

2...

1...

- « Jesse, si j'ai mis des tabourets autour de cette table c'est pour que tu t'asseois dessus, et pas sur la table...! »  
Jackpot mon pote!

Sans le chercher plus, je descendis de l'îlot pour me hisser sur un des tabourets.  
Mon père, Adam de son petit nom, se posta à la fenêtre, raide comme un piquet, fixant le mobile home. Après de trèèès longues minutes, il lâcha:  
- « Nan mais il pourrait au moins repeindre les murs, non? »

Sans un mot, pour ne pas envenimer les choses, je posais mon bol dans l'évier et partis prendre mes affaires pour le lycée... laissant mon père face à son nouveau pire ennemi: le mobile home miteux.

Ma matinée s'était adoucie à partir du moment où mon chemin croisa celui du petit renard de la veille, alors que j'allais au lycée. Le petit animal, qui, au fil du temps, dû assumer le nom de « Rouky », avançait joyeusement dans l'herbe pendant que je progressais sur le trottoir. Rouky chassait les insectes et moi, je jouais au funambule sur le bord du trottoir. C'est ainsi que se passaient mes allers retours.

A chaque fois que je rejoignais la route, que ça soit pour aller à l'école ou pour rentrer à la maison, il était là, semblant réellement m'attendre. Alors on faisait notre chemin ensemble.

Une semaine passa ainsi. Chaque jour ressemblant au précédent. Rouky, mon père, le voisin et son mobil-home.  
Sauf qu'une tension s'installait sournoisement. A tel point que Warren et Darryl ont décidé de rester à la maison. Ils « sentent un truc ». Papa aussi, d'ailleurs. Ils étaient tous à cran, sans même savoir pourquoi, me répondant que quelque chose se préparait...

Mouais..

J'avais l'impression de vivre dans une cocotte minute oubliée sur le feu...

Le Lundi, alors que les cours n'avaient pas été trop chiants, je repartis à pieds comme tous les jours, et rejoignis Colombia, sans Rouky qui était manquant à l'appel. Il était devenu mon confident. Je lui parlais de tout. Mon père, le mobil home, le desert qu'était ma vie sentimentale. Et en échange, je lui donnais des morceaux de viande séchée. Mais ce Lundi, pour la première fois, il n'était pas présent.

J'étais seule.

On se rapprochait de l'hiver et des températures froides, mais surtout, du soleil qui se couchait de plus en plus tôt.

Voilà que j'étais seule et qu'il faisait nuit, et froid.

Alors que je m'approchais de l'un des bosquets qui jonchaient la route, j'entendis des éclats de voix. Pas trop difficile de reconnaître celle de Greg, le mec sur qui je suis en kiff depuis au moins trois ans mais à qui j'ai jamais rien dit. Cet aprem, il n'était pas allé en cours. Voilà ce qu'il avait fait à la place: picole et cigarettes derrière les buissons avec ses potes.

« Heyy mais c'est notre petite Jessyyyy! »  
J'ignore si c'est à cause du « notre » ou de la nuit qui était déjà tombée, mais j'étais pas vraiment à l'aise.

Non, c'est le fait que la nuit soit déjà tombée, qu'il ait employé l'adjectif possessif « notre » et qu'ils étaient 5 mecs commençant à se placer en cercle autour de moi qui me mis mal à l'aise, voire, qui me faisait peur. Oui, voilà, j'avais peur.

« Mais c'est la fille du loup garouuu... »

Ils m'encerclaient. Je tentais de tourner sur moi même pour trouver un angle grâce auquel je ne leur tournerai pas le dos, mais à part voir à tous leur visage, ça ne servait à rien. J'avais pas d'échappatoire. Ma respiration se faisait plus bruyante et plus difficile. J'aurais pu crier, hurler, mais le terrain était vide et ma maison à plusieurs kilomètres.

Les mecs puaient l'alcool, le tabac et une douce odeur inconnue que je supposais être celle de l'herbe.

Je sentais les pulsations de mon coeur dans mon corps entier. Elles résonnaient tellement fort à mes oreilles que les paroles obscènes des mecs étaient en partie camouflées. Mais pas suffisamment... je savais que j'allais passer un très mauvais quart d'heure.

« Rho... Jessyyyy, faut pas pleurer, jte promets que tu vas aimer. »

Connards.

J'avais fermé les yeux, incapable d'amorcer le moindre geste, déterminée à attendre que ça passe, en priant pour m'en sortir en vie. Alors que leurs mains commencèrent à caresser à la fois mon dos, mes bras et mon ventre, j'entendis l'un d'entre eux hurler.

J'ouvris alors instantanément les yeux et vis Rouky sur l'épaule de l'un d'eux, lui mordant le cou, jusqu'au sang. Il enchaina très vite, et bizarrement, mon renard mit KO les cinq mecs.

Ils étaient tous au sol à compresser une plaie. J'aurais pu avoir peur de Rouky, l'adrénaline courant comme une tarée dans mes veines, mais quand mon ami est venu se frotter à mes chevilles, je n'avais pas de doute, l'animal ne me ferait jamais de mal sciemment.

Nous avons donc déguerpis de là, et devant la maison, je l'ai pris dans mes bras pour le câliner, et je l'ai amené à l'intérieur, certaine que sans lui, j'aurais été moins chanceuse.

Après lui avoir versé un peu de lait dans un bol que j'avais posé par terre, et après avoir mangé mon sandwich rapidement, nous montâmes à l'étage, dormir dans ma chambre, Rouky en boule, à mes pieds.

La suite de l'histoire, je vais vous la raconter au travers des yeux de mon entourage... Et oui messieurs, ne laissez jamais trainer les blocs notes sur lesquels vous racontez vos vies, comme des jeunes filles en fleur.

On sait jamais qui peut tomber dessus...

**Le journal de papa...**

La tension était à son comble dans les Tri-cities. L'air était sec et lourd, les animaux se faisaient tous discrets et les _Faes_ étaient sur les nerfs, reprochant à tout le monde tout et n'importe quoi.

Un malaise profond avant la tempête.

Mais voilà, on n'en connaissait pas la cause.

Toujours est-il que cette menace est arrivée en même temps que mon stupide voisin. Voisin qui n'a toujours pas sorti le nez dehors.

Bredouilles, Darryl, Warren et moi rentrions chez moi pour faire le point sur nos non-découvertes quand un bouquet odeurs -très- particulières nous saisit. Outre l'herbe humide, la craie, le cambouis, le lait et le jambon, le salon embaumait le doute, la peur, le mensonge et l'omission, le changement, la magie, le mulot et d'autres choses infimes et extrêmement imbriquées aux autres et donc inidentifiables.

Surtout, on entendait, ici, deux cœurs. Un humain, et un... plus petit..?

- «** Jesse?** »

Même si ma fille fait croire qu'elle est une grande rebelle, je sais qu'elle m'écoute toujours. Bon d'accord, j'admets, peut-être que le ton employé aide à ce qu'elle soit déjà dans le couloir, à l'étage, au lieu de trainasser un maximum sous sa couette, attendant que je me fâche.

Jesse apparue en haut de l'escalier, les cheveux en bataille, en pyjama, les yeux cernés et... serrant dans ses bras une boule de poils roux. Plus ma fille descendait les marches et plus l'odeur de magie se fit prenante.

Mon petit trésor fragile et vulnérable est entré en contact avec un être magique puissant, surement la cause de tout ce bordel d'ailleurs, et moi, j'étais pas là pour elle.

J'étais en train de culpabiliser, me trouvant pas assez présent pour ma fille, - déjà que sa mère la lâchait comme si elle n'était qu'une valise sans valeur -quand, au moment où elle posa le pied sur le sol du salon, je m'aperçus en même temps que mes collègues, que cette source de magie était la chose velue qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Les parfums, tenus à notre arrivée, étaient bien plus fort maintenant, et la nature de l'animal était très claire pour nous trois.

Je pouvais pas laisser cette chose dans les bras de mon bébé.

- « Jess, parle moi de cette chose que tu as dans les bras... . Réclamais-je en croisant mes bras. Un rapide coup d'oeil de chaque côté et je vis que mes compères m'entouraient et avaient la même posture agressive que moi.

- Bin, c'est Rouky...  
- Rouky?  
- Oui, Rouky. Si tu n'étais pas resté obsédé par notre voisin et ta menace extra-terrestre, tu aurais appris que je m'étais faite un ami, en la personne de Rouky. C'est mon confident, et même que sur le retour de l'école, cet après midi, mon renard m'a sauvé la vie alors que j'allais me faire agresser vers le terrain John Smith. » Ma fille, très intelligente, garda les yeux fixés vers le sol. Elle savait donc qu'elle était en tord. C'est bien la seule chose positive qui ressortait de notre conversation.

« -Agressée?  
- Adam, me reprit calmement Warren, on verra l'agression plus tard, je pense qu'on a plus sérieux là. »  
Et en effet...  
Mis à part cette coupure, Warren et Darryl restaient silencieux durant l'échange.

« - Jesse, ma grande, déjà, il faut que tu saches que ton Rouky n'est pas réellement un renard, mais plutôt un coyote.  
- Bin ça change rien! Cria presque ma fille en resserrant ses bras autour de l'animal et en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens pour me défier. Je voulais pas m'attarder dessus, l'animal me dérangeait plus que l'audace de mon bébé. Sans détourner mes yeux, je continuais:  
-Si seulement ta mégarde pouvait s'arrêter là... Ton coyote sent la magie à des kilomètres à la ronde.  
- La magie...?  
- En d'autres termes, ton coyote est un métamorphose. Une personne qui peut se transformer en animal à volonté. Il comprend tout ce que tu lui dis, il peut même communiquer avec toi s'il le veut, et quand tu t'y attends pas, il peut se transformer en humain pour te trancher la gorge... entre autres. »

Je vis son visage blêmir. Le coyote enfouit sa truffe dans le cou de ma fille alors qu'elle resserra à nouveau ses bras autour de lui. Mécaniquement cette fois.

Devant ce geste affectif, Darryl prit la parole:  
- « Jesse, je sais pas si tu as compris ce que ton père t'as dit, mais cet animal, n'en n'est pas vraiment un. Tu dois t'en débarrasser. »

Le coyote commençait à essayer de s'échapper, mais Jesse l'en empêcha.  
- « Non, crois moi Darryl, j'ai très bien compris ce qu'il se passe. L'être qui m'a sauvé la vie ce soir, alors que je rentrais à pieds de l'école parce que personne n'était foutu de venir me chercher au lycée, c'est un meta. Ouais, je lui ai raconté ma vie et maintenant, jme sens trop conne, et j'ai vu de quoi il est capable, et je préfère l'avoir dans mon camp. Alors maintenant, je peux vous jurer qu'il va rester avec moi. Et toi papa, tu vas t'en assurer. Je sais que les coyotes et les loups sont naturellement compatibles dans la nature, et je suis certaine que dans cette situation aussi, alors tu vas en faire ton partenaire, et pis voilà. »

Si, un jour, on m'avait dit que ma propre fille, mon petit chef d'œuvre, allait me donner des ordres, comme ça, j'aurais bien ri. Mais là, face à elle, à son visage déterminé, à son regard plongé dans le mien, me montrant bien qu'elle était décidée, comment aurais-je pu dire non...?

Le méta s'était retourné vers moi, en se collant contre ma fille, et semblait aussi attendre ma réponse.

« -Avant, je veux savoir si c'est un mâle ou une femelle. - J'aurais pas du, la gueule de l'animal revint rapidement dans le cou de Jesse.  
-NON! Tu viens de le dire toi même, c'est un méta, un être humain, alors jvais pas lui écarter les pattes pour sauver ton orgueil. Déclare le comme étant tien. »  
Comment ai-je fait pour avoir une fille aussi têtue?  
« - Soit, ton Rouky est mon ou ma... enfin peut importe, compagnon. »

- « Youpiiiiii! » Jesse sautant et courant dans le salon, son méta dans les bras est un spectacle assez étrange. Il faut l'admettre.

Ma fille était dans sa chambre depuis plus de deux heures avec son méta. J'avais fait venir le reste de la meute chez moi. J'étais vraiment pas rassuré par cette histoire, et je voulais du soutien au cas où les choses déraperaient. Même si, techniquement, on ne pouvait rien faire au le méta. Tout ça parce que j'ai déclaré que cette _chose_ était mon compagnon... brrrr D'ailleurs, le reste de la meute s'est bien foutue de moi en l'apprenant.

Toujours est-il que la soirée fut calme. Plusieurs fois, je suis montée dans sa chambre, trouvant ma fille sous la couette, paisible, et la boule de poils au pied du lit, éveillée, semblant veiller sur mon bébé. Après tout, ne lui avait-elle pas sauvé la vie, selon Jesse?

Nous avions tous dormi dans mon salon, plus ou moins confortablement. Certains sur le canapé ou les fauteuils, d'autres sur la table basse, ou encore par terre. Nous nous sommes presque tous réveillés au même moment, tirés du sommeil par... une délicate odeur de ... cookies?

Etant plus ou moins réveillés, nous nous étions tous dirigés vers la cuisine, et nous étions restés immobiles et stupéfaits sur le pallier de la porte. De nombreux cookies étaient posés dans des assiettes qui jonchaient l'îlot de la cuisine. A première vue, il semblerait qu'il y est plusieurs sortes: pépites, raisons secs, pralines. Et pourtant, j'étais sûr de ne pas avoir ça chez moi.

Les gars, moins dubitatifs que moi, s'étaient jetés sur les gâteaux. Et à voir leur tête, ça devait être un régal...  
Il s'était avéré que c'était les meilleurs biscuits que j'avais jamais mangé..

Jesse passait son temps avec l'animal, et je dois bien avouer qu'il ne nous a pas posé de problème. Il était évident pour tout le monde que la menace ne venait pas de la boule de poils. Boule de poils qui mettait un point d'honneur à préparer nos petits déjeuners. J'avais beau veiller tard dans la nuit ou tôt dans la matinée, le repas était toujours fait lors d'un moment de faiblesse de ma part.

Plusieurs jours étaient passés ainsi. Mais mes hommes restaient chez moi. Une menace planait toujours au dessus de nos têtes.

Jesse refusait toujours de me parler de son agression, mais je savais que l'animal lui avait sauvé la vie. C'est pour cela que je ne regrettais pas trop de l'avoir déclaré comme étant mon compagnon. Je lui devais bien cela.

**Fin du journal de papa. **

Rouky et nous nous entendions à merveille. Nous passions notre temps ensemble. Quand j'étais à l'école, il était sous la fenêtre, quand je faisais le chemin à pieds, il était toujours avec moi. D'ailleurs, je n'avais plus été embêtée sur le trajet!  
Quand je restais à la maison, on aurait pu croire que mon coyote était un chat, tellement il se montrait affectueux avec moi. Il s'allongeait sur mes jambes, et se reposait contre moi. Une fois, Warren a voulu lui caresser la tête, et mon coyote lui a mordu la main.  
Le fait qu'il ait attaqué un loup a surpris tout le monde, mais moi, jme sentais fière de mon ami.

Il ne se montrait tendre qu'avec moi. Sauf une fois. Papa était assis sur un fauteuil, lisant un livre, et Rouky est allé s'allonger sur le tapis, aux pieds de papa. Personne n'a fait de commentaire, mais on voyait bien que papa avait apprécié le geste. Tant une soumission qu'un geste d'appartenance.

**Des feuilles volantes, trouvées dans les poches de Warren alors que je faisais sa lessive**

Alors que le soleil se levait, Darryl et moi étions dans le salon d'Adam. Il voulait que l'on reste chez lui, afin de veiller sur... son compagnon. Si au départ, on restait pour éviter que le coyote n'étripe Jesse dans son sommeil, maintenant on restait pour éviter qu'un membre de la meute n'étripe le méta.

Darryl était en train de rire -encore- du fait qu'Adam ignorait si son compagnon était un mâle ou une femelle. Ce petit rappel me fit porter les yeux sur le méta qui était... heu... il était... oups... il était pas là!

On avait sa garde, et il n'était plus là.

Alors que l'on commençait à soulever les coussins des canapés, bah quoi, on sait jamais! un bruit sourd s'est fait entendre dans la cuisine. On s'est alors précipité comme un seul homme dans l'autre pièce... pour freiner brutalement à l'entrée de la pièce.

Le bruit? C'était la porte de derrière qui venait de claquer. La personne qui l'a ouverte? Cette charmante jeune femme qui tenait un plateau de petit déjeuner dans les mains. Joli visage, des longs cheveux bruns ébouriffés, vêtue.. heu, d'une chemise d'Adam, et les pieds nus.

Darryl était en train de la mater ostensiblement. Alors, en gentleman, je me suis bien raclé la gorge. Heureusement pour ma crédibilité que j'étais pas enrhumé d'ailleurs ^^

La fille totalement mal à l'aise se racla doucement la gorge et balbutia rapidement ses quelques mots. Sa voix rauque était tellement faible et chevrotante qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle n'avait pas parlé depuis des années.

« - Heuuu, chui Rouky..  
- Ainsi donc, tu es LA compagne d'Adam... » Lâcha Darryl, très peu diplomate.

Rouky (bin oui, c'est le seul nom qu'elle ait..) baissa la tête, pas en tant que soumission, mais plus de manière honteuse. Comme si avoir Adam pour compagnon était la pire chose qui puisse lui arriver. Elle quitta la pièce précipitamment, en passant entre nous, la tête toujours baissée.

Nous l'entendions grimper les escaliers et faire grincer le plancher de la chambre d'Adam. Du coup, sereins, Darryl et moi sommes retournés sur nos fauteuils à somnoler.

**Retour à moi-même :D **

Personnellement, j'ai adoré ce passage!  
Revenons à nos moutons. Ce matin là, j'avais trouvé Rouky en boule sur mon lit, comme toujours en fait. Une fois habillée, je l'avais pris dans mes bras et nous descendions prendre un petit dej.

J'avais déposé Rouky sur le canapé et étais parti prendre de quoi faire notre repas pour pouvoir manger dans le salon, avec papa, Warren et Darryl.

De retour, je vis Rouky allongé sur l'accoudoir, papa qui râlait -encore^^- et les deux autres rire -encore!-.

« - Qu'es-ce qui se passe encore?  
- On a vu ton ami Rouky ce matin, sous forme humaine, amener le p'tit dej à ton père. Fanfaronna Darryl.  
- Forme humaine? Et il est comment? Raconte moi tout! » Je sautillais sur le canapé. C'était la première fous en quinze jours que Rouky était apparue sous forme humaine.  
C'est mon père, de mauvaise humeur qui répondit:  
« - C'est là le problème, cette bande de nounours refuse de donner le moindre détail. Je sais toujours pas si c'est un mâle ou une femelle, je connais même pas la couleur de ses cheveux... » Mon père ruminait sec...!  
Quand il a eu fini sa tirade, je vis Rouky s'étirer et sauter sur le fauteuil de mon père. Et, au lieu de se mettre comme à son habitude aux pieds de papa, il se mit en boule sur ses cuisses, avant de poser sa tête sur son genou.

Papa avait alors retrouvé son sourire et se mit à caresser distraitement la tête de Rouky.

Je pris calmement mon ptit dej, alors que Rouky avait préféré les genoux de mon père.

Il a fallu le claquement d'une portière de voiture pour qu'il bouge. Il fixa rapidement la porte d'entrée, puis se mit sur ses pattes et galopa jusque dans la cuisine. Au moment où il disparut dans l'autre pièce, notre porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée sur une dizaine de personnes.

**Jvous fais la suite selon le récit de Darryl, il me dicte, et moi, j'écris ^^ Parce que moi, j'étais trop out pour comprendre quoi que ce soit. **

Tadam! La voilà la menace qui planait sur nos têtes. La reine des vampires de la région canadienne. J'ai nommée Marsilia et sa troupe d'une dizaine de vampires qui s'étaient invitées dans le salon de ton père.

Les choses se sont passées très vite. Les deux clans se sont mis en position d'attaque, en plein milieu de la pièce. Le clan des canines était du côté de la sortie, en arc de cercle. Nous, alignés, laissant entre les deux groupes, les fauteuils et canapés. Une distance maigre, mais sécurisante. Parce que si la bagarre démarrait, nous n'en sortirions pas indemnes.

Toi, tu étais aux pieds des escaliers, mais comme nos esprits étaient concentrés sur la venue des vampires, on n'a pas vraiment fait attention à ce qui aurait pu t'arriver. Et ce fut une grave erreur. Une erreur qu'Adam ne nous pardonne toujours pas d'ailleurs.

Un des vampires, on apprendra plus tard que son nom est Wulfe a rapidement mis la main sur toi. Il est reparti dans son côté du salon en te ceinturant sous les bras. On allait répliquer quand les canines se sont mises à grogner. Adam nous avait fait signe de ne pas bouger, se doutant qu'ils n'avaient pas fait tout ce chemin juste pour t'embêter.

Nous en étions là, nous en position défensive, et eux, clairement avantagés, droit comme des « i », et l'autre abruti à te renifler, quand on a entendu le plancher au dessus des escaliers grincer.

Habillée avec une chemise blanche à ton père deux fois trop grande pour elle dont les manches étaient relevées jusqu'aux coudes et un de tes jeans qui lui faisait des jambes longues et fines, une magnifique jeune femme descendait lentement les marches, les mains dans les poches. A ce moment là, Warren et moi savions de qui il s'agissait: c'était ton ami Rouky. Comme tu le sais, on l'avait déjà croisée, mais à cet instant, elle était totalement différente. Okay, elle était toujours pieds nus et les cheveux emmêlés, mais cette fois, elle semblait sûre d'elle, en confiance et... rageuse. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur Marsilia, pas une fois elle regardait où elle posait les pieds.

Quand la reine des damnées – Darryl à ricané du surnom qu'il lui avait trouvé... - et ses copains se sont aperçus de l'arrivée de Rouky, ils ont moins fait leur malin. Marsilia a même reculé, et Wulfe, celui qui te tenait a resserré sa prise autour de toi, faisant grogner ton père.

Ton amie a traversé le salon sans même nous regarder. Elle fixait la vampire et se dirigeait vers un des canapés qui étaient en long entre eux et nous. Elle se laissa tomber dessus un lâchant un « Lâche la fille. » d'une voix lasse et enrouée. Son coude était appuyé sur le dossier du canapé, son pied gauche sous ses fesses. Elle nous tournait alors le dos. Je sentait bien ton père tendu. Il venait de comprendre qui était cette magnifique femme sauvage mais nonchalante.

La vampire répliqua:  
- « Et je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'on lâcherait la fille, hein? C'est pas comme si tu m'effrayais, petit canidé de mon cœur.  
- Je pense pas que tu aies fait le détour uniquement pour pouvoir te nourrir de la fille, alors tu la lâches, et après on pourra discuter. » Sa voix était tellement cassée que j'avais l'impression que quelque chose dans sa gorge allait se rompre.  
- « Oh oui, et après tu nous offres un thé? » Ca, c'était un des connard qui avait débarqué.

Rouky se releva du canapé avec une grâce indéniable et vint se placer à une petite dizaine de centimètres de Marsilia. Elle était un peu plus petite que la vampire, mais ne sembla pas en être affectée.

- « Je sais parfaitement ce que tu viens chercher ici Marsilia. Comme par hasard, tu viens chez la meute la plus proche après celle de Bran. Bin oui, parce que forcement, lui, ne voudra pas te venir en aide une nouvelle fois. Mais c'est vraiment pas de bol pour toi, l'alpha de cette meute, Monsieur Hauptmann – elle pointa du pouce ton père par dessus son épaule- s'avère être mon compagnon. -La vampire écarquilla les yeux, oui oui même les vampires le font! - Bin oui, comme quoi tout arrive. Et comme toutes ses décisions passent par moi, et que je suis de trèèès mauvaise humeur, il va falloir que ton chien de garde relâche la fille pour que je daigne, au moins, écouter ta requête. Et avant que je ne m'énerve, ça serait mieux. »  
- « Pourquoi est-ce que, TOI, tu t'intéresse autant à la fille?  
- « Parce que je kiffe ses cheveux... quoi d'autre? »

Et là, à la surprise de tout le monde, le fameux Wulfe te relâcha après que la vampire eut hoché la tête.

Rapidement, Rouky a traversé le salon pour venir te faire passer du clan Canines au nôtre. Elle avait gardé un bras protecteur derrière ton dos et marchais à reculons, sans les quitter des yeux.

- « Oh je t'en prie, Mercy, - lâcha Marsilia, furieuse d'avoir du te laisser partir- ne me dis pas que c'est la première fois que tu reprends forme humaine depuis trois ans.  
- Naaan voyons, il a bien fallu les nourrir ses hommes! Les cookies, ça se fait pas tout seul. J'ai essayé, mais pas possible. » Avait-elle répondu en retournant sur le canapé après t'avoir rendu à ton père. Elle se réinstalla toujours aussi nonchalante, comme si la présence des vampires ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

On ignorait, bien sûr quelle était la signification de la remarque de la vampire.

- « Bon, et c'est maintenant que tu vas enfin nous dire pourquoi tu es là? »  
Là, bizarrement, la vampire s'est rembruni et répondit avec des mots précipités:  
- « J'ai-créé-un-démonologue-qui-m'a-échappé-et-j'ai-besoin-d'aide.  
- Tu as quoi...? Excuse moi, mais avec toutes ces années en plein désert, j'ai perdu un peu de mon ouïe. » On pouvait clairement entendre le sourire dans sa voix, toujours rauque. C'était clair pour la plupart d'entre nous: elle avait passé beaucoup de temps sous forme animale pour avoir une voix aussi cassée, les pieds nus en toute circonstance et les cheveux en nid d'oiseau.

- « Bordel, Mercedes Thompson, c'est suffisamment difficile pour moi, alors n'en rajoute pas. J'ai besoin de la meute d' Hauptmann pour neutraliser un démonologue.  
- Ouais, tout comme tu as eu besoin de celle de Bran ya trois ans, et tu sais parfaitement comment ça s'est terminé.  
Là, on allait peut-être savoir ce qu'il s'était passé trois ans auparavant, mais c'est pas ce qui m'intéressait, moi, ce que je voulais, c'était tuer du démonologue, alors j'ai pris la parole:  
- « On se fout de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ya trois ans, nous, on veut killer du démonono!  
(Qu'il est bête ce Darryl... jme demande encore comment fait mon père pour supporter ses conneries...)  
Alors qu'elle s'était levée d'un bond et tournée vers moi, sans perdre de vue les vampires, ton père m'a repris:  
- « Darryl, laisse la finir. » On voyait déjà qu'il appréciait également la version humaine de Rouky, ou devrais-je dire: Mercedes Thompson!

- « Merci Adam. » Avais-t-elle répondu sans laisser percer la moindre émotion, avant de se retourner vers Marsilia. Cette fois, elle resta debout, les mains dans les poches. Je pouvais clairement voir ton père la dévorer des yeux, et c'était super comique à voir! « En gros, Marsilia, tu as, encore, perdu le contrôle d'une créature que tu as créé, et tu demandes à la première meute susceptible de t'aider si elle sera assez gentille pour le faire... Et bin, cette fois, la réponse sera non.  
- Allons, Mercy, tu ne peux pas laisser tous ces gens mourir simplement parce que tu ne m'apprécies pas. »

C'est dans une colère froide que Roukinette lui avait répondu:  
- « On se balance du fait que je t'apprécie ou pas, Marsilia, la meute ne t'aidera pas simplement parce que les dégâts que tu as causé à celle de Bran sont trop importants pour que je te laisse recommencer avec celle-là, tu vas devoir te trouver une autre bonne poire! »

Si t'as jamais vu ton père intimidé, t'aurais du te concentrer à ce moment, il tenta timidement:

- « Heu, excuse moi de te couper, mais je préfère affronter un démonologue plutôt que rester inactif et être responsable de la mort de dizaine de personnes.  
- Crois moi Adam, -avait-elle répondu avec colère, cette fois, sa rage n'était pas contenue, et faisait peur, mais Rouky s'obstinait à ne pas regarder ton père et avait le regard fixé sur la vampire,- si tu te lances la dedans, ce sera la mort de dizaines de tes loups que tu auras sur la conscience. Avec Bran, on a perdu la moitié de notre meute, un quart a mis plusieurs semaines à se remettre de leurs blessures physiques et le dernier quart se remet encore des blessures psychologiques, alors excuse moi, mais, à mon sens, on courrait à la catastrophe. »

Sans laisser de temps à ton père pour répondre, c'est la saloperie de vampire qui le fit:  
- « Mais dis moi, Mercy, dans quelle catégorie te classes tu? Parmi ceux qui sont mort sur le champs de bataille, où ceux qui se remettent encore de leurs blessures psy? »  
- Je te défends de m'attaquer là-dessus Marsilia!  
- Et pourquoi? Hein? Nous aussi nous avons rencontré des pertes – la vampire arborait un sourire sadique. Comme si elle avait déjà gagné.- Ronald..., Tim...  
- TA GUEULE SALOPE! Se mit à gueuler Rouky, qui, cette fois, avait nettement laissé paraître sa colère. Jte promets qu'elle faisait super peur! Et nous, on était tendus par l'enjeu de leur conversation. - Je t'ai dit qu'on n'allait pas intervenir, et c'est pas avec tes commentaires à deux balles que je vais changer d'avis.  
- Mesdames, je me permets de vous couper, mais nous ne pouvons nous permettre de laisser des innocents mourir, pour que nous, nous survivions, ça serait hypocrite. Alors on va vous suivre, Marsilia, neutraliser ce démonologue. »

Pour le coup, ça avait soufflé tout le monde dans la salle. Biensûr, nous, on était plus que d'accord. Il était hors de question qu'on reste bien confortablement dans les Tri pendant que des gens se faisaient saigner à blanc, mais ça ne semblait pas être l'avis de Roukynette.

Elle se retourna hyper lentement, comme dans les films, pour faire face à ton père. C'était la première fois qu'ils se faisaient face alors que Rouky était humaine. Et le fait que ton père ait retenu sa respiration n'a échappé à personne. Ils se fixaient tout les deux dans les yeux, ils étaient trop mignons à voir. Ouais, enfin si on oublie la colère dans les yeux de ton amie.

Connaissant la suite de l'histoire, je pense qu'à ce moment, elle se sentait trahie.

Sans enthousiasme, elle alla se laisser tomber sur le canapé, la tête sur le dossier et fixa le plafond, se frottant le visage avec ses mains, nerveuse.

- « Okay Marsi, dans trois jours, j'arrive chez toi, jle trouve, jle neutralise et je te le rends. Et je fais ça SANS les loups. -là, elle avait relevé la tête et fixait à tour de rôle la meute et les Canines. Je fais ça seule. -se tournant entièrement vers la vampire, ses coudes sur ses genoux- on sait bien que pour dénicher un demonologue, on a besoin d'un cerveau, et pas de muscles. »

La vampire avait un horrible sourire satisfait.

- « Bien, alors je te revois Mardi, dans mon domaine, qu'on t'explique un peu la situation.  
- Ouais ouais. » Elle semblait dépitée, ta tête enfouit entre ses mains. Ses coudes toujours sur ses genoux.

Le clan de Marsilia commençait à partir quand on se rendit compte que le fameux Wulfe continuait à te regarder avec insistance.

Sans même avoir levé la tête ni vu la scène, Roukynette lâcha un « Fous lui la paix Wulfe » qui surprit tout le monde.

**Retour à moi-même. lol.**

Merci à toi Darryl pour l'histoire et les nombreux commentaires persos^^

Alors que la porte se refermait sur les derniers vampires, Rouky, ou plutôt, Mercy se métamorphosa en coyote, sous nos yeux. S'était rapide, visiblement, elle n'éprouvait pas de douleur lorsqu'elle se transformait. Elle était empêtrée dans ses habilles, mais l'instant ne prêtait pas trop à la rigolade. Elle se dirigea directement vers les escaliers sans un regard pour nous. Visiblement, elle était en colère contre papa. D'ailleurs, Warren devait penser pareil, parce qu'il lui fit une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule alors qu'il la regardait remonter à l'étage.

Le lendemain, jme levais lentement, pas trop réveillée et descendit prendre mon petit dej. Dans la cuisine, je trouvais Warren et mon père, assis devant leur tasse à café. La tête en berne.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »  
Mercy- m'avait répondu Warren alors que la tête de mon père rentrait un peu plus dans ses épaules- elle est partie. Hier, quand tu es allée te coucher, elle est sortie par la fenêtre, et elle n'est toujours pas revenue. »

Coup dur.

Je voyais bien que mon père aussi accusait le coup. Il s'était plus attaché à elle que ce que je pensais. Il avait déclaré que Mercy était sa compagne avant même de savoir si c'était une femme ou pas. Il l'avait fait pour moi, mais il lui avait probablement sauvé la vie en la déclarant sienne. Ca a du lui faire bizarre quand il s'est rendu compte que le probable homme méta était en fait une ravissante femme.

Comme des cons, on a tous sursauté quand la porte de la cuisine a claquée bruyamment. C'était Mercy, en forme coyote qui venait de rentrer.

- « Mercy, on s'est inquiété. On a eu peur que tu sois déjà partie avec les vampires. Tu étais où? » J'avais pris la parole parce que mon père n'aurait jamais osé. Il voulait pas qu'on sache qu'il était déjà complètement dépendant.

Mercy me fit un petit geste de la tête, me montrant la porte de sortie. Mon regard dévia vers l'extérieur pour voir les fenêtres du mobile home, en face, ouvertes.

- « Naaan, c'est toi notre voisine? »  
J'avais sautillé sur place en la voyant hocher la tête. Même avant de se rencontrer, Mercy avait bouleversé mon père!

Mais ça devait pas être réciproque, parce qu'elle avait traversé la cuisine sans même un regard pour lui.

Le Mardi matin.  
Jour du départ de Mercy. J'étais assise autour de l'îlot central de la cuisine, faisant tourbillonner mes cornflakes (mouua, faire de la puub?) avec ma cuillère. Mes pieds se balançaient dans le vide et ma main gauche tentait désespérément de maintenir ma tête pour pas qu'elle s'écroule sur l'imitation-marbre.

Bref, j'étais dépitée. Mercy partait alors que j'avais pas eu le temps de connaître sa version humaine. Depuis qu'on avait vu les vampires, ou plutôt, depuis que papa l'avait rembarrée devant eux, elle ne s'était plus transformée en humaine.

Du coup, vous comprenez ma surprise quand c'est elle qui entra de si bonne heure dans la cuisine, vêtue à nouveau avec une chemise à papa, et heuuu un de ses caleçon ^^

« - Fallait me le dire si tu voulais que je t'achète deux trois habilles.  
- Oh nan, ça serait franchement moins drôle. Ne perdons pas d'occasion d'emmerder ton père! »  
Okay, c'était définitif, qu'elle soit coyote ou humaine, je l'adorais!

Elle souriait, comme si elle était heureuse d'être là. C'était peut-être même ça.

« - Tu sais, t'es pas obligée d'y aller seule...  
- Je le sais nenette. Mais ton fichu père tenait à ce que quelqu'un mette un terme au agissements du démonologue, et moi, je voulais pas que ca soit la meute. Alors comme ça, tout le monde est content.  
- Et moi, personne ne se soucie de ce que je veux.  
- Jesse, on parle de la mort de dizaines de personnes: des humains, ou la meute de ton père. Tu peux pas nous demander de choisir.  
- Tout ce que je demande, c'est que tu ne partes pas.  
- Alors tu préfères que ça soit ton père et sa meute qui y aille? »

Bon, ok, j'avais perdu. Quoi que je réponde, ça faisait de moi une fille égoïste, alors autant se la fermer!

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois ans. Marsilia a dit que tu n'avais plus repris ta forme humaine depuis...  
- Est-ce que je t'en pose moi des questions? - Avait-elle répondu, sur la défensive.  
- J'essaie juste de te comprendre.  
- Ne laisse jamais un vampire utiliser la magie fae, parce que sinon, ça fait de gros dégats. »  
Elle avait fui mon regard en me répondant. J'ignore encore ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elle en avait honte. J'ai juste pu apprendre que c'était un certain Tim, qui lui avait fait du mal. Une chose qui l'avait cassée, mais dont elle était prête à faire face pour sauver notre meute.

« -Jesse, j'ai un truc à te proposer. -Elle avait perdu son sourire et se triturait les ongles.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- J'en n'ai pas parlé à ton père, mais... voilà. -Elle posa une grande enveloppe kraft devant moi. Jte laisse, il faut que je parte. Embrasse ton père pour moi, s'il te plait. » Elle embrassa mon crâne avant de sortir de la maison par la porte de la cuisine.

J'ouvris l'enveloppe pour y découvrir un dossier assez épais. Un dossier comportant mon nom.

J'avais pas vraiment compris ce que c'était, alors je l'avais montré à papa.

Il avait fait une de ces têtes... j'en aurais éclaté de rire si j'avais pas été aussi tendue à l'idée de la savoir affrontant un démonologue, seule. Les yeux de mon père étaient devenus humides. _Rhooo merde, il va pleurer_ fut ma seule pensée logique du moment.

Il s'était levé du canapé dans lequel je l'avais trouvé et m'avait pris dans ses bras. Jvous jure, mon père, l'Alpha, le loup garou mega sérieux et respecté, m'a fait un câlin !

Il m'a fallut plusieurs relectures du documents sous les yeux moqueurs de mon père pour comprendre ce document était un formulaire d'adoption.

Mercedes Thompson, Mercy, Rouky voulait m'adopter, moi!

Mon père porterait plainte contre ma mère pour négligence, et Mercy prendrait sa place. Elle resterait à la maison avec papa et moi. Voilà pourquoi mon père était heureux, parce que Mercy allait rester.

Et effectivement, cinq jours plus tard, elle était revenue. Ouvrant la porte d'entrée, comme si elle était chez elle, et c'était agréable.

Evidement, elle était dans un piteux état, témoignant d'un combat qui avait du être rude. Elle maintenait son bras gauche contre son côté, et boitait un peu.

Mercy était venue s'allonger sur le canapé, sans un mot. Elle était épuisée. Mais en vie. Elle posa sa tête sur les genoux de mon père qui commença à lui caresser les cheveux, tendrement.

La voilà l'histoire de mon père.

Enfin... pas vraiment. J'aurais pu vous raconter leurs nombreuses taquineries au sujet d'un futur petit frère ou d'un hypothétique mariage. Mais Mercy refusait toujours. Elle n'avait pas besoin de tout ça pour être heureuse. Mais elle était trop fière pour l'avouer à mon père. Trop fière pour avouer que son amour lui suffisait amplement.


End file.
